Rositas con ositos
by Aiko Amori
Summary: —¡Son verdes!— escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Nunca le había pasado nada similar. Y todo resultó ser un malentendido. Un malentendido muy bochornoso.—Y los tuyos son rositas con ositos.


**_Rositas con ositos_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Fecha de publicación: 03/12/09

Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga**

Autora: **Aiko Amori**

Resumen: —¡Son verdes!— escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Nunca le había pasado nada similar. Y todo resultó ser un malentendido. Un malentendido muy bochornoso.—Y los tuyos son rositas con ositos.

**Nota: La narración es del punto de vista de Hinata Hyuuga.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**igo yo, ¿por qué me tienen que suceder las cosas más vergonzosas que en la vida puedan pasar?

¿Por qué? Me pregunto a mí misma, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Algo en mí parece susurrar:_Por que eres Hinata Hyuuga, ¿no lo comprendes? _

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento de quitarme esos pensamientos de encima que me incomodan. A mi mente regresa lo transcurrido hace unos cinco o seis minutos. Yo tirada en el suelo, enfrente del salón. El profesor me había señalado para pasar al pizarrón a resolver unas problemas teniendo que aplicar el método de adición, igualación y sustitución. Tímida como siempre, me levanté tratando inútilmente de no llamar la atención y caminé a paso lento.

No vi que alguno de mis compañeros me había metido el pie para hacerme tropezar, y en cuanto reaccioné —demasiado tarde, para mi mala suerte— estaba yo cara a cara con el suelo. Más que un simple tropiezo, me había golpeado fuerte en la nariz. Seguramente en estos momentos la tengo de un rojo intenso, no lo he podido verificar por que no tengo un espejo al alcance, pero de eso es algo que estoy casi segura. Mi nariz ahora le hace competencia a la de Rodolfo el reno. Me pregunto si Santa Claus me ofrecería trabajo si tan sólo me viera...

Y qué decir de las risas que transpasaron las cuatro paredes del salón. Creo que hasta la directora las oyó. Todos burlándose de mí. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar las ganas de llorar delante de todos y también de salir corriendo al baño a gritar un poco y a quedarme encerrada allí por las siguientes cuatro horas, ya cuando fuera la hora de la salida. Cuando nadie me viera y se pudieran volver a reír de mí en mi cara.

Me sentía triste, muy triste. Pero acompañado de esa tristeza vino otro sentimiento que no creía capaz de conocer. Algo así como frustración, enfado. Frustración por no haber hecho nada por defenderme, por de perdida mantener la cabeza en alto hasta llegar a mi pupitre. Y enfado conmigo misma por ser tan débil, por haber agachado la cabeza y no atreverme a mirar a nadie. Mirar al piso antes que ellos. Antes que ellos por no tener respeto a los demás, por meter el pie para provocar una caída que puede resultar graciosa para muchos, pero no para el que cae.

El resto de la clase me sentí así. No había puesto atención a lo que decía el maestro. Él no rió, pero no paró el escándalo y las carcajadas causadas por mi olímpica caída. Esa era una forma de participar con ellos. Si hubiera puesto un alto, otro gallo hubiera cantado. No drásticamente otro gallo quizás, pero si el tono del gallo. Bueno, ni yo me entiendo.

Suspiré y apreté un poco los dientes de manera inconsciente. Trataba de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, pero era casi inevitable hacerlo. Garabateé unos cuantos trazos en mi cuaderno y lo cerré con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual. Con un movimiento brusco de esos a los que mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado, salió volando la pluma color morado con destellos.

La seguí con la vista y vi exactamente donde había aterrizado. Era raro que haya hecho eso. Por lo general, me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar algo que he perdido, pero esa fue una extraña excepción. Enfoqué mis ojos en el lugar y vi que ahí estaba sentado un chico de cabello negro azulado, algo parecido al mío. Hum...¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, ya, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha; ¿o era Uchihua? No estoy muy segura.

Casi no le hablo. Bueno, prácticamente jamás he cruzado palabra con él. Bien, bien, con casi nadie he hablado. Sobra decir que soy muy tímida. Me cuesta relacionarme con las demás personas. A veces piensan que soy antisocial, que no me gusta estar con la gente. Pero no es así. Es sólo... que soy bastante tímida. No puedo mirar constantemente a los ojos a alguien. No sé, desde siempre ha sido así. Me pongo roja y tartamudeo con frecuencia. Con frecuencia no, con mucha frecuencia.

Total, total, ¿iré por mi pluma o no? Sí, tengo que ir por ella. Es una pluma especial para mí. Con ella escribo en mi diario. Y si quiero seguir escribiendo en él, tengo que recuperarla. Es como una obsesión. Cada cierto número de páginas cambia el color de la pluma.

Sonó el timbre. Hora del almuerzo.

Tenía que aprovechar antes de que él saliera para recuperar mi pluma.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y me dirigí en su dirección, que estaba unas dos filas delante de la mía. Ya cuando iba a mitad del camino recordé que ese chico era el más asediado por todas las chicas del salón y de fuera. Mis piernas temblaron, pero no por el hecho de que él me gustara, sino por el miedo a tener a medio mundo encima de mí, reclamándome el haberme acercado a Sasuke.

Me quedé helada por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza para salir de mi ofuscación. Vamos, tenía que ir por esa pluma.

Él permaneció por unos momentos más sentado. Para cuando yo llegué a su lado, él se había dispuesto a levantarse, y, según creo yo, a salir del salón. Miré su rostro. No le hallaba nada de especial. Bueno, tenía unos ojos lindos. Grandes y oscuros. Vi su piel. Se parecía mucho a la mía. Era tal su palidez que podíamos competir a ver quién era el más blanco de los dos.

Y él me miró. Sí, me miró como si de una loca se tratara. Había cometido el error de quedármele viendo por más rato de lo que planeaba.

No me percaté que mis palabras habían salido de mi boca sin pedirme permiso antes.

—¿M-me das permiso?— medio dije, con mi tonto usual tartamudeo. Su expresión no cambió, sólo movió ligeramente su cuerpo, dirigí mi vista abajo y vislumbré la pluma ahí, tirada debajo del mesabanco de él.

Me agaché para agarrarla, pero mi mano no lograba alcanzarla. Incliné un poco más mi cabeza y, por inercia, mi espalda también. Entonces, cuando por fin recuperé la pluma, escuché que alguien había dicho en voz baja: —Son verdes.

¿Qué era verde?

¡Oh, no! ¿A poco mi chamarra no lograba tapar tanto?

Levanté la cabeza abruptamente, olvidando que arriba de mí estaba aún el pupitre, y me di un muy buen golpe. Retrocedí y finalmente pude levantarme, aunque me costó un poco hacerlo.

Sentí de repente calor en mi rostro. Ya me imaginaba como estaba. Roja, como un tomate bien maduro. Alguien había corrido la voz, y de pronto se hizo una voz a coro, diciendo que eran verdes. El rojo en mi cara aumentó, aunque no supe si era por la verguenza o por el coraje. Mis emociones estaban saliéndose de control. Conocía emociones que antes desconocía. La actitud de mis compañeros estaba haciéndome enfadar.

¿Quién me había visto los calzones? Giré el rostro y vi a una persona en especial. Uchiha Sasuke.

Él era el único que estaba cerca de mí cuando me agaché. Era él. Él había visto el color de mis calzones y lo había divulgado. Ahora sabía que esa frase tiene sentido: Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. Bien, no sé especificamente si se pueda relacionar por completo, pero algo de eso tenía razón.

No era buena culpando a alguien. En realidad, nunca lo había hecho. Y sólo encontré unas palabras que, en vez de fastidiar, hubieran hecho reír a cualquiera, menos a él.

—Y los tuyos son rositas con ositos— pronuncié, sin que algún toque de amargura se asomara por mi voz. Sonó inalterable, hasta puedo asegurar que alegre y feliz. No podía creer lo patética que era para ¨defenderme¨.

Volteó a verme y alzó una ceja. Al parecer, no había entendido ni pío de lo que había dicho. Al menos, eso pareció; hasta que dio un paso hacia a mí, y preguntó con voz neutra:

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?— metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón escolar y me observó detenidamente, esperando una respuesta que yo prefería no dar. Ahora todo el mundo nos miraba atentamente, en alerta a lo que yo iba a contestar.

Sin percatarme, retrocedí unos dos pasos, él no me quitaba la vista de encima, lo cual me estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa. Creo que un ligero rubor llegó a mis mejillas, mis labios se movieron sin articular palabra. Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo. Sólo esperaba a que mis piernas reaccionaran para echarme a correr.

Sus ojos negros no se separaron de los mis ojos claros ni una sola fracción de segundo. Me pregunté como era capaz de hacer eso, cuando yo no podía sostenerla ni siquiera una media fracción. Por fin, cuando mi pierna derecha dejó de estar entumecida, salí como una flecha, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, ya que nunca había sido muy buena para correr.

Podía decirse que Sasuke hizo que descubriera cosas que ignoraba, que no me creía capaz de hacer. Solamente después, supe que él no había dicho que mis calzones eran verdes. A la fecha, por muy raro que suene, me sigo preguntando si es verdad lo que me dijo. Quizás en algún rincón, en algún cajón de su habitación; se encuentren unos calzones rositas con ositos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas noches, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Bueno, regreso con otro one-shot. Y tal como todos, van para la comunidad **SasuHina** que espero y siga creciendo, ya que éstos dos forman una pareja hermosa.

Respecto a mis otros fics, pronto habrá continuaciones. Me he tardado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero tengo exámenes y hay que sacar buenas calificaciones. La de **Babbysitter**, he trabajado en ella, aunque no he terminado el capítulo, ya que hay muchos pendientes y la tengo en otra computadora. Con **Complicado Amor **voy un poco más avanzada, si logro encontrar tiempo, de la siguiente semana a la que viene pongo el capítulo, ya que me voy de campamento este sábado y regreso el domingo por la tarde.

Bien, espero poder traer pronto las continuaciones y darme un buen respiro de la escuela, que mucha falta me hace.

Oh, y ésta es mi primera historia en primera persona. Espero no me haya salido tan mal.

Se cuidan mucho. **Gracias por leer, que Dios los acompañe.**

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
